mightandmagicfandomcom-20200222-history
The Fall of the King
The Fall of the King is the fifth and final scenario in The Queen campaign. Walkthrough Godric and Freyda return from their mission to persuade the Wizards, but have been unsuccessful - Cyrus laughed when they asked for help. Nevertheless, they spot a camp of Isabel's forces. Freyda heard that she has been captured by demons. Godric needs to save her. First is first - Godric needs to capture Dunmoor. Dunmoor resides in north-west. A road should take Godric there. Isabel herself is not far from it - she is in the prison to the east of it. She's guarded by pit lords, however, so caution is advised. When Isabel is freed, a soldier named Kenald will come to warn them that Agrael will come soon enough. Agrael himself is powerful, but he can be beaten if being inside Dunmoor. However, the siege has not been over yet - 3 Demon Lords will attempt to defeat them. Godric mentions that they need a Tear of Asha - the location has been kept safe inside the obelisks. There are 3 obelisks - one is in north, the second is in center and the third is in south-western part of the map. When excavated, building the Elrath's Sentinel using the Tear of Asha will complete the quest. One last Demon Lord will attack the castle after building the unique building. Since the demons try to gather more forces, Godric needs to get King Nicolai to deal with them. Godric would need to go past the garrison in south-eastern path to parlay with Nicolai. Before, however, one can train Godric and/or Isabel. There are some primary skill training buildings in both underground and above it. In any case, after Godric goes to get Nicolai, Agrael and Nicolai will appear. Agrael has organized a massive army, but the objective is to just wait until Nicolai attacks Agrael. Nicolai defeated most of the army, using the Heart of the Griffin to kill them. When he uses on Agrael, he does not disappear, much to his surprise, so Agrael attacks him. Isabel and Godric arrive. Nicolai gives Isabel the title of the Queen of the Holy Griffin Empire, while Godric promises to watch over the Queen. Nicolai dies, so Isabel swears revenge against demons. Events *Godric returns from his mission. *Godric frees Isabel. *Nicolai dies. *Isabel becomes the Queen of the Holy Griffin Empire. Towns *Haven: Dunmoor *Inferno: Ur-Kurgan Strategy After freeing Isabel, Agrael will come to attack Dunmoor. Isabel can stay to protect the town, but for a much more challenge, Godric (who is much less experienced) can protect the city as well, but much more difficult. After protecting the town, the rest is pretty much simple - Godric and Isabel can train for future battles ahead. Note that Godric can go to get Nicolai whenever he can. Bugs It is possible for Godric to defeat Agrael in the first week. Godric needs to get through the underground passage in the south and go slightly north-east. On the last day, Agrael will battle him. The battle is extremely difficult, but it is possible to win. If Godric wins the battle, the scenario will (sometimes) not be lost, despite the objective. Afterwards, Godric can free Isabel whenever he wants to. If won't appear task to free Isabel in a week and/or Isabel will be close to enemy's town, Godrik disappears, Agrael appears, but Nicolai will not appear. Gallery The Fall of the King1.jpg|Isabel and Godric witnessing Nicolai's death Category:The Queen scenarios